Warriors: Snowfang's Misery Reference
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Loved second by his mother, treated like an outsider to his Clan, tortured by the apprentices, what can be worse then those three things? Meet Snowfang, a warrior of Riverclan and treated like he is useless to his clan. But how will things change when his leader Hollowstar recieves a prophecy about him that might save Riverclan?
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to** ** _Snowfang's Misery_** **i got this idea from** ** _Brighteyes of Thunderclan_** **so all the ideas and the credit goes to her make sure you check out her fanfic** _ **Promise**_ **also this has some spoilers for my other warrior fanfic _Jaystar's_ _Prophecy_ in the future chapters so if you are currently reading that fanfic DO NOT READ THIS ONE Anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Hollowstar - black tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Stormtail - gray tom with white paws

MEDICINE CAT: Windrunner - light brown she cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: (toms and she cats without kits)

Fernshade - brown tom with amber eyes

Baywhisker - gray she cat with green eyes

Frostcloud - fluffy white tom

Cloudsong - brown and cream tom with one black paw

Daisyleaf - brown she cat

Jayclaw - gray tom

Mossfur - black she cat with green eyes

Stonewish - pale gray tom

Rushwater - light brown tabby tom

Minnowtail - dark gray she cat

Petalfur - gray and white she cat

Apprentices: (more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

N/A

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursering kits)

Mistyfoot - gray she cat with blue eyes; nursering Stormtail's kits, Snowkit (white tom) and Icekit (gray tom)

Hollysong - black she cat with white paws; nursering Jayclaw's kits, Pebblekit (light brown she cat), Rosekit (ginger she cat), and Reedkit (gray tom)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Berrystripe - ginger tom with a injured leg

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Jaystar - gray tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Lionblaze - golden yellow tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: Nightpaw (black tom with blind blue eyes)

WARRIORS: (toms and she cats without kits)

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she cat with ginger patches

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes; formally medicine cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Stonepelt - black ginger tom with golden eyes

APPRENTICE: Spikepaw (gray tom)

Mistywing - gray she cat with blue eyes

Hollyleaf - black she cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Lionpaw (golden tabby she cat with green eyes)

Dovewing - pale gray she cat with blue eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

Pinetail - black she cat

Grassfur - light brown tom with green eyes

QUEENS: (she cats expecting or nursering kits)

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

ELDERS: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Graystripe - long haired gray tom

Millie - striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Sandstorm - pale ginger she cat with green eyes

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Sunstar - black tom with golden eyes

DEPUTY: Reedfeather - dark brown tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Nighteyes - black she cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Echosong - black she cat with green eyes; formally Thunderclan

WARRIORS: (toms and she cats without kits)

Oakfur - small brown tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she cat

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - pure white she cat

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shewfoot - gray she cat with black feet

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Redwillow - ginger she cat

Waterwave - gray she cat with icy blue eyes

QUEENS: (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Whitefang - gray she cat; nursering Sunstar's kits Barkkit (brown tom) and Darkkit (black tom)

ELDERS: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Crowfrost - black and white tom

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER: Onestar - brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Crowfeather - dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

WARRIORS: (toms and she cats without kits)

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she cat

Nightcloud - black she cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown and white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Swallowtail - dark gray she cat

QUEENS: (she cats expecting or nursering kits)

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she cat (expecting Emberfoot's kits)

* * *

 **A/N: Prologue will be coming your way soon!**

 **Don't miss out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue! Once again credits go to** ** _Brighteyes of Thunderclan_** **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A gray tom waits outside of the nursery, It was Leaf-Bare and the snow was falling down onto Riverclan camp a black tom was padding up to him "How is Mistyfoot doing, Stormtail?" The black tom asked "She is doing fine now Hollowstar, Now that Windrunner is in there she should be fine" Stormtail replied "I need Stormtail! Someone get me Stormtail please!" his mate cried Stormtail rushed into the nursery "What's wrong Mistyfoot?" he asked "I just want you here when the kits come" She answered "Our kits may not survive it's leaf-bare, the worst time to have kits" She continued

"Don't say that Mistyfoot, everything is going to be fine" Stormtail told her the first kit was out and it was a gray tom "You're first kit Mistyfoot!" Windrunner exclaimed then another kit popped out and this time it was a white tom "You're done, you got two lovely toms!" Windrunner said the two kits rushed over to their mother

"I think the gray tom will be named Icekit" Mistyfoot said "But what about the white tom?"

Stormtail thought for a second "His name will be Snowkit" He finally answered

"That's a perfect name!" Mistyfoot said "Oh my precious son.." She said to Icekit Stormtail looked over at Snowkit

 _"I must be imagining things but could my mate not love Snowkit? It's impossible..."_ He thought

Stormtail walked out of the nursery. He was overthinking this he sighed as he headed to the warriors den to get some rest.

* * *

In the medicine cat den, Windrunner was trying to sleep but she couldn't sleep due to her tossing and turning

"Dawnpelt, why have you visited me?" Windrunner asked the old Riverclan medicine cat

"I have a prophecy for you, i will tell Hollowstar when the time comes" Dawnpelt replied

"Let's hear it" Windrunner said waiting for her former mentor to say the prophecy

"When times are tough only snow will save the Clan..." Dawnpelt whispered as she faded away

"Wait! Dawnpelt! What does that mean?" Windrunner called

Windrunner woke up back in her nest she thought about the prophecy she was given _"When times are tough only Snow will save the Clan...What did she mean by that? Does she mean that Riverclan will face challenges?"_ She sighed as she headed toward her store

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter will be out soon!**

 **And believe me it will be much longer than the prologue!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter! Finally! It took forever to do the Allegiances and stuff like that**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Snowkit was inside the nursery his mother, Mistyfoot was resting in her nest "Hey Hollysong where are Pebblekit, Rosekit, Reedkit and Icekit?" Snowkit asked

"They are outside playing" Hollysong answered Snowkit rushed outside of the nursery where he found his littermate playing with Pebblekit, Rosekit and Icekit

Snowkit padded up to them "Hey can i play too?" Snowkit asked the three kits looked at him "No way Snowkit! You're not allowed to play with us! Only Icekit is allowed" Reedkit answered Icekit looked at his littermate "Come on, Let Snowkit play with us" His brother, Icekit said Rosekit chuckled " _You_ might want Snowkit but _we_ don't!" She said

"Yeah" Pebblekit agreed "Go and play by yourself Snowkit!" "Yeah you piece of fox dung!" Reedkit added Snowkit looked at his brother who sighed Snowkit padded up to Reedkit and scratched his nose, claws unsheathed

"Ouch!" Reedkit headed into the nursery "Hollysong! Snowkit scratched me!"

Hollysong walked up to her kit "Oh my poor son...Mistyfoot look at what your kit did to my son!" She said to Mistyfoot Snowkit watched has his mother woke up staring at Hollysong in confusion "Huh? Icekit would never do something like that..." Mistyfoot said

"It wasn't Icekit! It was Snowkit!" Hollysong told her Mistyfoot glared at Snowkit "I have only one kit and it is Icekit" She informed "Snowkit, Get back in the nursery now!" She called

"Reedkit deserved it he called me a piece of fox dung!" Snowkit argued

"Did not! Snowkit is lying!" Reedkit exclaimed

"I hate you all!" Snowkit ran off. He bumped into a gray tom "W-Who are you?" Snowkit asked

"I'm Stormtail. Your father" The gray tom replied "Now tell me what's wrong my son" He continued "All the kits are being mean to me! They called me names!" Snowkit told him "Even Icekit?" Stormtail asked "No, but he didn't even defend me when the other kits called me names! He just stayed silent!" Snowkit answered

"I will talk with your mother about this" Stormtail said as padded away out of the corner of his eye he saw Riverclan's medicine cat Windrunner staring at him _"What is she staring at me for?"_ Snowkit wondered

Snowkit sighed as he headed to the fresh kill pile which reeked of fish _"This smells so bad, Why can't Riverclan be like the other clans and eat actual prey?"_ Snowkit thought he padded over to the nursery and walked inside

As always, Icekit was close to their mother as for Snowkit? he laid on a seprate nest away from Mistyfoot Snowkit curled up into his nest and went to sleep

During the night, Snowkit woke up to loud talking from outside of the nursery Icekit was sound asleep and so was Pebblekit, Rosekit and Reedkit but Snowkit was wide awake he padded to the entrance of the nursery he saw Stormtail and Mistyfoot talking Snowkit hid behind the nursery wall so they wouldn't see him

"Why are you treating Snowkit so horribly?" That was Stormtail's voice

"He is _not_ my kit, we have only one kit Stormtail, and that is Icekit" Mistyfoot replied

"Snowkit is our kit as well! You can't just treat him like an outsider!" Stormtail argued

"Why not? The whole Clan treats him as one so why shouldn't I?" Mistyfoot asked

"You're his mother! he needs you!"

"I am _not_ his mother! I already told you we have only one kit!"

Snowkit peeked out and saw his mother battling with Stormtail, once they were done Stormtail's pelt was covered in blood while Mistyfoot didn't have a scratch on her "If i wasn't Clan Deputy I would leave Riverclan and go to any of the three clans, and i would bring Snowkit along with me, but i can't do that" Stormtail said

"Be my guest." Mistyfoot told him then they walked off in different directions "Snowkit what's all the yelling about?" Snowkit turned and saw that Icekit was awake "Mistyfoot and Stormtail were just fighting" Snowkit answered

"Wow. Father must really love you if he would fight just for you" Icekit said "I wish he loved me like that."

"You kidding Icekit? He loves both of us, he just wants mother to love us equally too." Snowkit told his brother "He's not the only one, I want Mistyfoot to love you just as much as she loves me" Icekit said as he fell back asleep

Snowkit curled up once again in his nest and fell asleep.

* * *

Snowkit woke up and headed out of the nursery he decided to check on his father Stormtail he headed to the medicine cat den and walked in. There he saw Windrunner checking Stormtail's pelt "What happened to you father?" Snowkit asked, pretending that he didn't know what happened

"I had a fight with your mother, last night" Stormtail answered Snowkit looked down at his paws "I'm sorry, It's my fault" He said

Stormtail chuckled "It's not your fault Snowkit, Don't worry about it" Stormtail told him Snowkit sighed as he headed out of the medicine den

Snowkit turned and saw that Windrunner was staring at him again

 _"Seriously? Why does she keep staring at me?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with the first chapter**

 **It felt like it took ten years!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy fried chicken! It's been three months since i updated this story! I'm so sorry everyone! I've been extremely busy with school and all. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me for a Clan meeting!" Snowkit heard Hollowstars voice. Today was the day that Rosekit, Pebblekit, and Reedkit were going to become apprentices. He was finally free of their toture. At least, thats what he thought. "Rosekit, Pebblekit, and Reedkit have reached six moons and it is time for them to become apprentices. Rosekit, step forward" Hollowstar said as Rosekit padded forward. "Until she recieves her warrior name, this kit will be known as Rosepaw. Baywhisker, you are ready to have another apprentice. you will mentor Rosepaw" Rosepaw and Baywhisker touched noses and sat down.

Hollowstar called Pebblekit forward. "Until she recieves her warrior name this kit will be known as Pebblepaw. Daisyleaf, you will be mentoring Pebblepaw." Pebblepaw touched noses with Daisyleaf and sat down next to Rosepaw and Baywhisker. Finally Hollowstar called Reedkit over. "Until he recieves his warrior name this kit will be known as Reedpaw. Stormtail you will mentor Reedpaw." Hollowstar finished as Snowkit watched Reedpaw touch noses with his father and sat down. _"Great, my father is mentoring him."_ Snowkit thinks to himself. "Rosepaw! Pebblepaw! Reedpaw!" The Clan cheered for the newly named apprentices. As Hollowstar dismissed the meeting. The Clan went back to what they were doing.

The three newly named apprentices looked at Snowkit and Icekit. "Icekit you are welcome to come hang out with us." Rosepaw purred. Then she glared at Snowkit. "But not you Snowkit, We don't want you hanging out with us. Your just a piece of fox dung" Rosepaw continued as her littermates laughed at her comment. "You really thought that now we are apprentices that we would stop torturing you? Well your wrong!" Reedpaw added. Snowkit out of camp. He didn't turn back, even when his father was calling for him. Snowkit finally stopped at the lake and looked over to Windclan border. He sighed. He didn't know why everyone hated him so much. "Hey what are you doing here?" A voice called. He looked up and saw two kits one a tom and one a she-cat. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't tresspassing i swear!" Snowkit said. The tom chuckled. "Don't worry, we are only kits like you we can't do any harm anyways." The tom informed as he hopped over to join Snowkit the she-cat followed him. "I'm Swiftkit and this is my sister Lilykit." The tom said sitting beside Snowkit. Then he looked at him. _"Oh! He's waiting for me to introduce myself!"_ Snowkit thought. "I'm Snowkit." Snowkit said.

Lilykit looked at his fur. "Your name suits you." She said. Swiftkit was walking around him. "Are you from Riverclan?" Swiftkit asked. Snowkit looked surprised. "How did you guess?" Snowkit said. "You smell like fish." Swiftkit answered as he backed away. Snowkit chuckled. "Anyways, whats a Riverclan kit like you doing out here?" Lilykit asked. Snowkit sighed. Did he really want to tell two Windclan kits about his problems? "It's okay if you don't want to tell us." Swiftkit said. "Swiftkit! Lilykit!" A voice called. "We have too go, we'll see you at the Gatherings when we become apprentices." Swiftkit said as he and Lilykit hopped over back on the moor. Snowkit decided he needed to head back to his own Clan. _"Not like anyone would care that i rushed out of camp anyway..."_ Snowkit thought. He padded back into Riverclan camp. He saw Mistyfoot rushing out of the nursery.

"Snowkit! Don't ever leave like that again!" Mistyfoot scolded. _"Since when did she care about me?"_ Snowkit wondered. "You had your brother worried! How dare you worry Icekit!" Mistyfoot continued. Snowkit sighed. For once, he thought his mother actually cared for him. But as usual, all she cared about was her precious Icekit. It's not like Snowkit was jealous of his brother but for once he would like to be cared for by his mother as well. "Sorry, mother. I was just going for a walk." Snowkit explained. He watched as his mother headed back into the nursery. He saw his brother with Rosepaw, Pebblepaw, and Reedpaw. He padded up to the group. "Oh look whos back." Reedpaw taunted. "Did you finally come crawling back fox dung?" Reedpaw taunted as well.

"L-Leave my brother alone!" Icekit said. Snowkit was shocked. He never had his brother sticking up for him before. "Why are you sticking up for him?" Pebblepaw asked. "Yeah, why are you sticking up for him, Icekit?" Reedpaw added. Icekit back up. "Because he's my brother! And if you three can't treat him the way that you treat me then you will just have to treat me the same way too!" Icekit declared. Reedpaw growled. "Well if that's what you want, then so be it." Reedpaw said as he walked over to the fresh kill pile. "You're not allowed to eat with us anymore." Rosepaw added as she followed her brother with Pebblepaw right behind her. Snowkit looked at his brother. "You didn't have to do that you know." Snowkit said. Icekit sighed. "You're my brother, it's time i realized that you need me. I don't need them as friends anyway when i have you." Icekit replied.

Snowkit smiled at his brother. "Best friends?" He asked.

Icekit nodded. "Till the end..." He replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished the second chapter!**

 **The next chapter will be about Snowkit and Icekit becoming apprentices!**

 **Until next time! (And i promise it won't be another three months until i update this story again, Lmao)**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
